I Love the Way You Sway When You're Wasted
by howlsatthemoon
Summary: But now that little girl is seventeen with waist-long hair and slight curves and an impish smile and let me tell you, she's all grown up and definitely not nine anymore, if you catch my drift. / Teddy is utterly screwed. Lily/Teddy.


_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter._

So I wrote this whole thing out on my iPod Touch before retyping it out here. :3

-;-

_i love the way you sway when you're wasted_

"I don't know if I should smile because we're friends or cry because that's all we'll ever be."  
(Anon.)

It happens on a stormy night, when the old people come to the Potter house to reminisce about the good ol' days and sing stupid songs and drink Firewhiskey. Teddy should've known it was bound to happen sometime—Lily is eighteen now, of age and out of innocence, and her parents never were very good at keeping the kids out of the liquor closet.

And so, on his way to James' bedroom, where he and the boys were meaning to play some cards, Lily Luna Potter _accosts_ him, pinning him to the wall quickly and effortlessly. Yes. Him and his seeker body, with thick shoulders and lean muscles, strong enough to withstand zooming through the air at speeds no one can comprehend, and her and her thin physique, skinny and just a little bit weak (but her loud voice and demanding fists make up for that itty bitty piece of weak when she can't lift something.)

His eyes are wide open, humongous, as she leans in close to him, and he revels at how spectacular she looks from every angle, whether his eyes are squinty or average or huge as saucers. Her fingers, slender and nimble, come up to stroke the reddening skin of his collarbone. He gulps in a breath of air, his hair turning red to match his face (usually the opposite way for the Weasley clan) as he tries not to collapse girlishly in her arms cause it's not really manly or chivalrous at all; it would actually be pansy-like behavior, and trust me, Teddy Lupin's known too much about pansy behavior since he realized many years back when he was twenty that his best friend was a nine year old girl who still thought pinky promises held the same deft importance as the Unbreakable Vow.

But now that little girl is seventeen with waist-long hair and slight curves and an impish smile and let me tell you, she's all grown up and definitely not nine anymore, if you catch my drift.

"Teddy, Teddy," Lily croons, grinning devilishly, her bright red hair pinned up, strands now falling loosely, framing her face. "You look like you're scared of me, Teddy-bear."

He tries not to just lose all control when she presses her soft lips against his neck, sucking like she's got experience with this or anything (he pretends, for his own sake, that she doesn't.) "Lily, stop," he chokes out, hands on her waist, not brave enough to push her off.

"I know you don't want me to," she replies slyly, moving up to kiss his jaw lightly, hands roaming way too much. Teddy prays that no one like James or Ron or—oh God—Harry is watching right now because he awfully likes being alive, especially for moments like this. (Don't tell anyone he's thought that.)

Teddy curses the way Lily's always been able to know exactly how he feels. "Lils," he gasps, struggling with that damned moral compass now, "This is just… oh, God… really, really wrong."

She laughs out loud, throwing her head back and exposing the milky white skin. "Let's do it, Teddy," she growls. "Let's just do it right now."

Teddy swallows, the roof of his mouth dry. "Well, this is awkward," he mutters under his breath as Lily continuously tries to grasp his wrists. "Lily, you're drunk as Hagrid. This is bad. Say it with me, sweetie: B-A-D. As much as I hate to say this—I'm not taking advantage of you, and we're going to get you into your bedroom so we can—"

"Do it?!" Lily interrupts, grinning like the Cheshire cat. Her hips grind into his involuntarily and he bites his lip so hard he draws blood, all the while getting the urge to bang his head against the hallway walls and hate himself for Being A Good Person.

He sighs, running a hand through his orange hair and taking Lily's elbow gently. "Come on, Lily," he grumbles, leading her to the bedroom at the end of the hallways with the flowers—lilies—growing around the doorknob. "Why don't you go to bed, honey, and I'll summon us some water?"

Lily shrugs and dances the whole way there, shaking her hips and swaying wildly, struggling against Teddy's hold on her, but he doesn't relent, not one bit. They make their way into the bedroom and Lily flops onto her familiar bed, laughing like a banshee. "Come, my lover," she squeaks, giggling. "Make love to me all night long!"

"As much as the idea beckons to me," Teddy responds, smiling when she stands up straight and begins bouncing on the mattress, "I think I'll take a rain check. _Accio water_." A couple of water bottles come zooming in through the open door and Teddy catches both of them, slamming the door closed with his foot. "Here, why don't you drink some, honey?"

She grabs the bottle like an eager child and chugs the whole thing down. "God, thanks Ted, you're like an effing life-saver," she says to him, leaning back with her head against the pillows and touching her toes, flailing her arms all around, succeeding in hitting Teddy when he tries to sit down next to her. "You're _always_ there for me. _Al-freaking-ways_. Like, more than Rose or Roxy or Luce. I know I'll always be okay because _Teddy_'s there."

Without warning, Teddy reaches out to stroke her cheek, liking the feel of the soft skin underneath his callused fingers. "Thanks, Lily," he whispers because there's really nothing else he can say.

Lily inches towards him like a vine growing, and before he knows it there she is, with her ivory skin and fire hair, right before his eyes. "Oh, Teddy," she breathes, "You want me, don't you?"

Teddy's throat is dry; everything is dry because the heat between them is causing everything to combust around them. "So much," he chokes out, voice cracking.

She shakes her head, chuckling softly under her breath, and kisses him, wrapping her arms around his neck, his hands on her waist, as she kisses him with all the might, the fire, the _Lily_ she's got. They stay like that forever, mouths moving against each other as Teddy wonders what's so great about Being A Good Person anyway.

But soon enough, he pulls away, because for some stupid reason that just won't get out of his thick skull, he's always going to be the one pulling away. "Lily…" he murmurs into her hair, taking in the smell of lavender soap and hot chocolate that's made him think _Lily_ since she was young enough not to be the love of his life. "I can't."

Lily ignores his words, instead, turning onto her back so that they are laying side by side, his arm around her shoulders and her arm sprawled across his chest, tracing patterns on the fabric of his jacket. "I love you, Teddy," she says instead, not blinking once when saying her confession. Teddy sputters but doesn't say a word. "Always loved you, y'know. And I know for sure you love me." She looks at him straight in the eye and he knows he could never argue. "I wish we could be together," she admits, words slurring together and eyes drifting closed. "If I could have anything in the world, I would say me and you together in a heartbeat."

And then she yawns quietly, falling asleep right there in the perfect spot on his chest, leaving Teddy wondering if he should be happy or sad that she's not going to remember any of this in the morning.

-;-

Do with that what you will.


End file.
